The First Step
by reality deviant
Summary: What if, as Armin Arlert called Annie Leonheart to follow him into the underground tunnel, as he led her to the trap, She had a reason to choose differently? What if she did follow-did do that First Step-from which everything changed? A change to the events of Manga chapter 31-thus going a bit AU from there.
1. First Step

"Good morning, Annie, I would have woken you up, but you looked like you needed the sleep." Her roommate spoke, as they stood at attention. Their superior dispatched work-dropped it on them, the newest recruits, and went back to his 'important business'-namely card game with the other senior Military Police members at that station.

After the officer dumped his duties on them and left, she was called with an exclamation of 'wait'.

"Oh-I almost forgot, your boyfriend left a latter for you, something urgent. A Survey corps new recruit from the graduation class-tall guy, blackhaired,…"

Annie Leonheart only outstretched her hand, with a silent glare commanding immediate delivery of the latter in question.

Her roommate did so at once.

Once they went on their ways, she entered a side ally and took a look at the latter.

It was written in a language long forgotten inside these walls-one that was known to her, and few others.

_Annie, I sent this as soon as I could, after hearing the news. Our village was attacked!_

_Yesterday, as we were on a mission beyond the walls, I recognized one of the Titans-it was another warrior from the village! _

_I snuck out and met with him as the expedition was returning._

_He said that months ago, some strange flying machines approached our village, they were like nothing anyone has ever seen. One has landed, and strange-humanlike creatures exited-they wore strange armor! They then attacked-their flying machines having the strangest cannons on them._

_Even when the warriors transformed into titans, they kept shooting, and when our warriors managed to bring down one of their flying machine, it exploded, soon after the Titans started exploding, as the strange flying machines shot what looked like metal arrow shaped cannon ammo. Before leaving- the exploded the entire village. _

_Our home may be gone…_.

Annie crumpled the note, before burning it-no evidence of it could be allowed to remain.

_'Father!'_

It was only later, s she resumed her patrol, that Arlert approached her and asked her to help them.

For some reason, she found denying him difficult.

She agreed.

When Arlert led them to an underground passage, and the two with him-Yeager and Ackerman insisting that she follow them inside, even after she voiced that she noticed the lack of people around them, Annie found her mind going back to that latter-that horrible massage of the doom of her home.

She had nothing to lose anymore.

Despite all four of them knowing it to be a trap-Annie took the first step into the passage.

She entered the tunnel she knew she won't be able to take Titan form inside.

* * *

Having recently read manga and watch anime, as well as scour the internet for fanfics, of Attack on Titan, recently, my muse left me unable to concentrate, and even deprived me of sleep, until i put this idea 'to the pages', so to speak.

IF the attack was done by a separate, isolated human survivor colony-one that retain or even improved on the technological heritage of pre wall humanity (and i find it very likely that there is such-beyond the reach of the walled settlement or titans, like across seas), or alien invasion, i will leave the readers to speculate, for now.

This is the first step to something different-namely what if Annie did not try to escape, and entered the tunnel instead, as Armin led her into the trap.

Just how would it change things?Just how would her lose of purpose effect what is to come?


	2. Capture

"Are you sure that's her?" Captain Levi asked Arlert, while gazing at the bound and gagged form of Leonheart in front of him.

_As they walked through the tunnel, Armin felt his heart beating furiously, even thoughit seemed unlikely that Annie will transform here. It was as they passed a turn to the left, that Annie asked him since when did he looked at her with eyes like that._

_As she said it, the Scout Corps hidden in the side passages ran to intercept her, as Mikasa pushed her, and then fell on her, trying to hold her down as the two wrestled .Eren hesitated to join and help Mikasa. soon Annie was restrained, tied and gagged, her arms held to her sides, to prevent biting on them. Armin did not know if he should be glad that it went so smooth, as he felt disappointment, some strange other feelings, at the sight of her, held and looked at as an enemy._

"I-I'm s-sure. She used exactly the same fighting style, a-and after the two captured titans were killed, she presented the Gear of Marco Bodt- a classmate of ours that didn't survive Trost, I worked on it with him and recognized it. it even has the scratch from our last work on it."

Humanity's strongest soldier slowly approached her, stopping within arm's reach, as he checked her from head to toe.

"Well, She does look similar…I suppose it is likely. Hey, bitch-remember what I promised, at our last meeting, when we caught you in the forest of giant trees?"

Armin thought he saw a flicker of recognition in those cold eyes. A moment of panic, there and gone. With it the usually cold and unwelcoming gaze of Annie Leonheart turned into a lifeless thing, as if she saw no hope.

It sent pangs of guilt down his heart to see this, to know that it was due to him-result from his actions, that killed her spirit, leaving her as hopeless as the people that were trapped at the trainee HQ in Trost.

Apparently the Captain noticed it as well, as he then smiled-his smile promising malice, and his hands went for the blades.

Armin found himself shouting-calling the Captain to stop, together with another voice.

However, captain Levi seemed to have heard them, as Armin furiously tried to appeal, claiming that they need her alive. Resulting in a furiously fast kick to the girl's head instead.

A couple of teeth fell.

The unrepentant Captain left, followed by the chestisment of squad leader Hange.

"I just can't believe you betrayed us like that! Did we mean nothing to you? Did Marco mean nothing?" Jean yelled, before leaving.

Soon Armin found himself the only one in that cold dungeon, aside from the prisoner and her guards.

As he looked into her accusing eyes, Armin wondered, what if he was wrong? What if they were torturing an innocent, loyal soldier, while the real Female-type titan was some other shifter?

And if he was right?

The previously mentioned phrase about the stakes in that gamble were too high for inaction were of little comfort. Especially as he found himself feeling bad for her regardless of whether she was the Female-type titan, or not.

* * *

"I just can't believe it!"

"I'ts her, Eren. Armin is usually right about things like that."

"But why? Why would she do this, Mikasa?"

"She is a Titan, they are the enemy of mankind."

"No. i refuse to believe it-there has to be more to it."


	3. Questioning

As Jean set and as he ate in the mess hall in the Survey Corps HQ, to the sounds of Sasha wolfing down the share of a surprising not hungry Bertholt he found himself deep in thought.

_'Captain Levi ordered us to keep silent about the captive, from anybody not already in the know. I still can't believe it-Annie, a titan? But if she really is that Female-Type…I…I just don't know…_

_First Yeager, then Leonheart…who's next? Mikasa? Sasha? Reiner?'_

"Hey-Kirstein! Kirstein, is that you?"

He turned towards the speaker, and recognized familiar form of a former trainee of the 104th in garrison uniform.

"This isn't the wall, in case you got lost, O'Brian-this is Survey Scouts HQ."

"I know-it lacks certain comforts, and…comforts."

"What are you talking about? What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was delivering a massage from the garrison. Hey…did you get to visit the Klorva district yet?" he leered.

"Why?" Jean asked suspiciously.

"Oh…you really should, one of those days. I won't spoil the surprise, so let's just say that you won't regret it, he he."

Puzzled, Jean called the other guy spoiled and shrugged. Maybe he should see if any of the senior scouts would know what this was all about. And reconsidered-he wasn't in position to speak to the veterans so familiarly yet, didn't really want to talk to Arlert at the moment, and Yeager with Mikasa were hiding somewhere nearby, their exact location a secret-the Commander reported that Eren was kidnapped by unknowns, and therefore could not be brought to the king.

As much as it galled him, Yeager was the reason Trost was still standing.

XxXxXx

For Keith Shadis, visits from previous graduates were a rare event. Still they were treasured moments, as he did care about his trainees and wondered what became of them, even if he will never admit to it.

"You wanted to see me, Captain? It's especially rare for me to receive visits from the Survey corps so far from the next graduation."

"Yes, sir, I wanted to talk to you about your recent graduating class, the 104th."

"Did something happen? I haven't received complaints about entire graduation group before."

"No, nothing like that. Just some really interesting additions to the Scouting Legion came from there, and I have a hard time choosing who would be the best for my squad, I got some candidates in mind, but if some already have experience that would be useful…"

"Oh, I see, anyone particular who stands out?"

"Well, you see…"

As Hange Zoe asked him about the trainees, their accomplishments, shown skills and talents, and background, her squad proceeded to question the rest of the training personal.

XxXxXx

"Hey, Marlo-wait! Where are you taking him? What's happening here?"

Her fellow newly recruited MP was walked off, by a pair of the veterans from their station.

"Recruit Marlo is under investigation, due to his failure to secure the safe transfer of the Titan shifter Eren Yeager to the Capital."

"What? But we preformed our duty; we didn't even know that we were following a fake, until the Survey Corps revealed it!"

"The Capital Headquarters will review your involvement and pass judgment. Be thankful that it's only him that we take for questioning, for now."

_'Just what is happening? And where are you, Annie? Why has nobody seen you since the morning? Are you even alright?'_


	4. Food for Thought

Despite the repeated questionings and insults from her 'guards', Annie remained silent and unmoving the whole time, not reacting to their words. They were meaningless. It was meaningless.

Nothing mattered anymore. Her village was destroyed, her father was probably dead. She had no hope anymore.

_'you wanted me to live on, father, to survive and come back to you. It now seems that I outlived you. What do I do now, father? What do I do now?'_

They locked her in a dungeon cell, apparently one that was once Yeager's, from what the Survey corpsmen guarding her said to each other.

They seemed convinced about her being a Titan Shifter, despite the lack of conclusive evidence.

She suspected that at this point, it was the only reason she was not tortured or killed, yet-the last vestiges of doubt over her identity as the Female Titan Armin claimed her to be.

An argument at the entrance to her cell. A familiar squeaky, child's voice, not one of the adult- if barely, guards of her new rooms.

The 'guest' comes closer, until his body is almost touching the bars separating them.

_'Speak of the Devil…_'

"You still look at me like I am the real monster, Armin. Do you think I don't see it amidst the pity in your eyes?"

The boy flinched at her words, but did not respond, lowering his gaze instead.

"How are they treating you?" He finally asked, after a minute of awkward silence.

He received in response an Icy glare.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Do you intend to feed this titan you've convinced them I am? Did you decide to volunteer yourself as a meal?"

Armin chuckled as he presented her with a bowl, containing broth.

"Nothing so extreme, I only have some soup for you… Though considering is from the barracks kitchens, the reluctance is not entirely misplaced."

…

"Annie, could you get closer, I know that you are chained, but if you get closer to the bars, I could feed the soup to you." He hesitantly said, presenting a large spoon, to demonstrate his words.

Annie was about to tell him just where he can go and shove that spoon, but her traitorous stomach chose that moment to announce its hunger-via a growl that was missed by neither.

She was locked here since her capture yesterday, and did not eat anything since the light breakfast mid patrol back then.

One that was insufficient after the tiring excursion the day before.

So she settle to examine the bowl and its contents, and after just glaring at the infuriating boy as she did as he asked, gesturing to him to get on with it.

The girl was hesitant at the first spoon, but after it, she paused, likely looking for anything 'extra', before failing to sense any poison or other addition to the food, at which point her hunger got the better of her, and she glared at Armin to proceed already.

He kept looking at her as he fed her, and eventually spoke, his voice a whisper too weak for her guards to overhear.

"Y-you a-are right, I am scared of you. How could I not, after seeing the ease with which you ruined the scouting expedition as The Female Titan, you almost killed me, and killed so many elite veterans … and there was nothing I could do to stop you then.

B-but, Annie… you d-didn't kill me, when you had a choice, and I think you really are a good person. Please, it's not too late! Help us, show them that you are the kind person I know you to be. Help us save innocent lives. Help us prevent another Mina Carolina. Help us to stop more friends from dying."

XxXxXx

Reiner had a decidedly strange morning. First some of the senior Survey Corpsmen were missing, while others seemed tired-was there a private party or something he missed? It seemed unlikely to have been another expedition beyond the walls, the horses were all in place, as was the Captain, who was in command until a decision about Commander Smith was made by the Capital.

Than a stunned Jean passed by, a strange look on his face.

Bertholt seemed worried about Annie for some reason, revealing having a bad feeling.

And now this…

"I'm telling you, those are the gifts to the Holy Titan himself, for opening our eyes to His divine truth, for the miracle that saved Trost! To give them to anyone else-why that would be a sacrilege!"

"And I'm telling you, any packages must pass inspection, before proceeding to individual Scout they are addressed to."

An old man, wearing a strange cloak, stood near the current fortress of the Survey Corps, in one hand a basket filled with goods, and in the other reins to the horse he must have rode here on. He was arguing with the man on watch-this one an actual trainee from the western district of Wall Rose.

Reiner was wondering as too why he volunteered. The western district trainees had a surprising number of volunteers to the Scouting Legion apparently-more than the usual one to three.

_'Still, Holy Titan? Is he talking about Yeager?'_

* * *

Author Notes: Well, there it is-another chapter.

about the Cloak the Cultist had on-see the one used b Titan cultists in the prequel.

as per usual for when i focus on a single fic in a fandom- i decided to stick most of the things i'd like to see in a fic of that fandom, and see what could be integrated into the plot. Titan cults are one of them.

If you have any idea, suggestion, advice-please use the space below and write to me about it.

Don't Forget to Review.


	5. Guidance

Hange Zoe sat, as she reviewed the reports compiled by her men on the subject of the investigation she launched a few days ago, starting at the academy. She even had some of others backtrack and recheck their work, unaware, just in case they had another infiltrator among them.

The data collected so far, showed that most of the suspects had a common thread-they came in as refugees from the now lost Wall Maria.

Even Eren came from there, as did his two friends… though there were enough mentions of people knowing his parents, especially his father-who apparently was a known doctor who offered good medical treatment.

Still… she was missing something else, she just knew.

If only she could look at this from a different perspective…if…only …

"You there! Any news from our 'guest' downstairs?"

"No, ma'am! She is still unresponsive to all, but trainee Arlert."

"Arlert, arlert…call him to my office."

"Yes Ma'am!" he saluted and left to do so.

_'Now, why does the name sound so familiar? There are few enough of recruit here so I'm sure to have met him, but which of the brats is he?'_

Soon after, her subordinate entered, and saluting, presented the trainee.

"Thank you, this will be all, for now."

The man saluted and left, closing the door behind him.

Hange gazed on the child standing in front of her.

The boy really did look familiar…

"Oh, that's right-you were the one to claim that the Female Type Titan was a Titan shifter like our Eren."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"I was told that you were the only one who got a response from our downstairs guest, and despite being the one to accuse her, the reason for her discovery and imprisonment, it was not rage…"

"Well, ma'am…"

"Do you still think she is the Female Type Titan Shifter?"

"Yes, Ma'am! I have yet to see anything to hint that I was wrong, and it explains much-as I reported."

"And still, you visit her…"

"..."

"You are one of Eren's friends, yourself from Shingenshina-you know firsthand what happens when titans get through!"

"Ma'am?"

"Do you still consider that girl a comrade? Even though she is the enemy? A titan that has killed your fellow scouts?"

"Ma'am-"

Whatever indignant reply he was about to voice, her raised hand stopped him. that was enough. She found what she was looking for in his eyes.

_'You are brave, to hold strong to your convictions, but you can't lie at all, with such eyes, kid.'_

"I want you to try and get information from her, we know almost nothing about the Titans, and any bit of knowledge, no matter how small, could prove invaluable! She responds to you best-if you want to prevent any other cities to share Shingenshina's fate, if you want to save the lives of your fellow trainees, fellow scouts, fellow humans, humanity itself-you will urge her, and try to find out anything, and everything you can.

If you want to save her you will get her to cooperate-we were lucky to avoid execution for Eren, and he professed loyalty to humanity and proved himself as ally in Trost.

"Dimissed."

XxXxXx

"Are you sure this was the right course of action, Hange?"

"This is another way to look for answers, another direction, but you didn't come here for to question that, did you?"

"No, I actually wanted to ask about the journal the scouting party found some time ago outside the walls-the Ilse Langnar one."

"why?"

"I don't know for certain, just a gut feeling… but my gut says to check it again…"

"If so, I will."

XxXxXx

"You, there!"

"Sir!" Jean saluted the veteran scout.

"Get Captain Levi! Those crazy Titan worshipers are back, demanding an audience with Yeager."

"Yes sir!" And he hurried to do so.

The captain quarters were on one of the better rooms in their base, distinct more due to the cleanliness of it than any other attribute.

The captain himself was holding a document which held his attention, apparently… doing paperwork.

"Yes?"

"Sir, the Rogue Titan worshipers are back!"

Humanity's strongest soldier reordered the papers in his hands, put them in a compartment in his table, and stood up.

"let's see if we can put a stop to this. I swear, these cultists are as twisted as the fat man in Klorva…"

"Klorva, sir?" was the Captain referring to whatever O'Brian was talking about earlier?

Captain Levi glared at him.

"Nothing you need to know kid, in fact, none of you is going to be anywhere near the western district for few years yet. Or you will be wishing for a disciplinary punishment, and as eager to go outside the walls and face titans as Yeager is. Without the Gear and weapons."

Jean had his imagination run wild, as he tried to imagine just what was the deal with Klorva District, and why the usually unflappable Captain reacted so strongly to it.

He hardly noticed their stop, just near the exit, with the cultists on the other side.

It was the muttering of his superior that woke him from his daydreaming. Jean Kirstein was pretty sure, well almost , well fairly convinced, that he overheard Captain Levi wondering in quite whisper 'what would commander Erwin do'.

As they resumed their walk, and reached the worshippers, the Captain started speaking before either the scout on duty, or any of the members of that 'new religion' had a chance, his tone surprisingly friendly.

"I'm sorry, but The Great Titan has departed to consult with the King over the best way to prevent a disaster like the one in Trost from repeating. He instructed me to collect any donation for the city that was the site of his emergence, and the first retaking of territory from the titans. The site of his victory for humanity."

The Captain spoke as if he actually believed it himself, and as Jean turned to look into the other scout, he saw an incredulity that no doubt was mirrored in his own face.

The Cultists themselves, after congregating and talking over it excitedly in loud whispers, had one of them, an old man, bearing their Gifts, approached and handed them over to Levi directly, bowing afterwards.

"Please inform the Holy Titan that we are grateful for his guidance and wisdom, with the king himself recognizing his greatness, and calling him to help and advice it is surely a sign of his holiness, and the wisdom of our king."

"Of course, we should have realized that the City of Trost is the best place for his temple-the place of his revelation. His desire to see our brethren and fellow humans recovered is a sign of his generosity and compassion. Thank you for enlightening us."

The old man bowed again, and left. The others nodded, as they spoke in agreement to the sentiment, and too, presented their offerings into the hands of one Captain Levi, bowed, and turned to leave.


End file.
